


Back to the Miraculous Future: Part 2

by MerakiMela



Series: Back to the Miraculous Future Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future children - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Memory Wipe, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Time Travel, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiMela/pseuds/MerakiMela
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir have a run in with a time travel akuma, Adrien gets a chance to see Emelie again much sooner than thought. Meanwhile, what is Marinette meant to do when Chat Noir starts calling her "maman"?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, OC/OC
Series: Back to the Miraculous Future Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Back to the Miraculous Future: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who was interested in seeing the sequel to Part 1! It's taken a while to find the time to write it, so I hope it wasn't too annoying to wait.
> 
> If you haven't read part 1, please make sure to check that out before reading this one, or you'll probably get confused.

“Alya, are you sure my pigtails are even? They feel uneven so surely they don’t loo – ”

“Enough, girl! Whatever turmoil is going on inside your head hasn’t made it’s way to the outside of it, so relax!” Alya reassured with a loving eye roll. Knowing she was right, Marinette sighed.

“Thanks Alya. I don’t know what’s got me acting so crazy today.” She commented, posture sagging. Alya flashed her a mischievous expression, the only warning she got before an inevitable line of questioning.

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that this is the first time you’ll be spending time with Adrien since both Kagami and he decided to go back to being friends, and you and Luka decided not to start a relationship?” Alya asked, a knowing look in her eye. Marinette groaned as her face fell into her hands.

“Why am I like this? I was managing fine before! We’ve been talking more than ever since I decided to give up and he’s finally off the pedestal I put him on. All that was for nothing if I lose my sanity every time he is single.” Marinette lamented dramatically. Alya got two pats into comforting her before she suddenly stopped with a gasp.

“Ooh! A film crew! Wait here, I’m going to see if I can get an interview, or at least a comment on what’s going on!” Before Marinette could look up, Alya had darted across the street towards a small film crew who appeared to be on break.

_She never turns off, does she?_

“Adrien really appreciates your friendship, and you’ve both enjoyed spending more time together. I don’t think that could ever be a waste of time.” Tikki’s voice chimed out of Marinette’s open purse, eyes gleaming from within.

“I know that, Tikki. I was just saying that because I can’t tell Alya why I’m really freaking out. Now that I’m Ladybug and the Guardian, I won’t have the leisure of dating anyone; it will be far too dangerous for them. So what if Adrien finally notices me now that I can’t reciprocate? Even though it will probably never happen, the idea of it happening is so frustrating! Why can’t I just fast forward to when we beat Hawkmoth and I can finally be happy?” Marinette complained in emotional hushed tones, gaining a few odd looks from the pedestrians around her despite her attempt to be quiet. Fortunately, she’s done by the time Alya jogs back to her.

“I couldn’t get an interview, but at least I got a comment from the camera guy.” Alya explained, excitedly typing away at her phone before shoving it back into her pocket.

“Alya, I have a favour to ask you.” Marinette spoke softly as they continued walking. Getting a nod of confirmation from her friend, she braced herself for what she was about to say.

“If you have any plans to help me get with Adrien, I need to drop them.”

“What? I thought Team Adrienette was back in motion!” Alya exclaimed. Marinette gulped.

“Everything was easier when we were friends and dating him wasn’t an option. I want to go back to that and focus on being a good friend instead.” Marinette explained, hoping she won’t push it any further. Alya rocked her head subtly from side to side, as if weighing up her options, before a devious grin flashed across her face.

“Fine, I won’t interfere. But with how hot you’re looking today, I wouldn’t be surprised if he made a move, so when he does I’m not going to interfere with that either.” She warned smugly, quickening her pace so that a startled Marinette was left in her trail.

“Alya!”

* * *

“Whoa, dude check it out! There’s a camera crew down the street! Looks like a documentary or something judging by the size of the crew.” Nino pointed out, bouncing his heels excitedly as he craned his neck to try and get a better look. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s enthusiasm.

“They’re filming a French edition of the show “Who Do You Think You Are?”.” Turning to see who chimed in, Adrien saw a grinning Alya approach, quickly followed by Marinette, who seemed a little flustered for some reason.

“Interesting title. What’s it about?” Adrien asked, curiosity piqued.

“Celebrities talk to genealogists and historians to learn more about their family trees. They usually discover an ancestor with an interesting life story, or that they have extended family they never knew about.” Alya explained.

“Oh! I wonder if father would let me do the show. It would be awesome to discover more family members. Especially if there were more family members our age. We could have family picnics!” Adrien speculated with excitement, losing himself in the idea of spending time with family and making friends.

“Sounds good, dude! That is, if they’re not all like your dad.” Nino commented.

“Or Felix. I’m still not over what he did to us, pretending to be you like that.” Alya growled. Adrien winced. He wanted to be able to defend his family, but they didn’t have the best track record for being very likeable.

“If you had just listened to Me and Marinette you wouldn’t have gotten mad. We knew it wasn’t Adrien, but you ignored us.” Nino complained, pouting as he crossed his arms in a grumpy manner. While Alya appeared to be thinking of some sort of argument, Adrien couldn’t help but smile to himself. The fact that they believe in him so much that when basically faced with video evidence telling them he was awful they refused to accept it warmed his heart to no end. His father insisted that the world would be out to get him, and yet friends like Nino and Marinette prove time and time again that his faith in them was not misplaced.

“Pfft! Even if I knew it wasn’t Adrien, I still would have gotten mad! Nobody tries to ruin our friendship and gets away with it!” Alya declared, punching a fist into her palm. Marinette snorted.

“Oh, he didn’t get away with it. Did you already forget that Ladybug decked him in the face?” Marinette asked with a weirdly self-satisfied smirk.

“Yeah, she’s amazing…” Adrien commented with a dazed sigh, his mind playing the memory on repeat.

_Wait, is it bad how much I enjoyed seeing Felix get his comeuppance? Should I feel bad about my cousin getting hurt?_

“Dude, I know you’re obsessed with Ladybug, but if you dare say you wish she punched you in the face we’re gonna have to talk about your psychological issues.” Nino warned flatly, jolting Adrien out of his daze. He didn’t think what he said was that weird, but judging by Marinette’s completely flushed face perhaps he was mistaken. His concern rose when her face continued to darken, looking as if she could explode.

“Marinette? Are you oka – ”

“I HAVE TO GO!” She shouted at an awkwardly loud volume, before sprinting down the street and zipping around a corner into an alleyway.

_Well, that was a weird way to leave…_

Adrien opened his mouth, ready to ask his friends if they knew what that was about, before he was interrupted by a series of screams coming from down the street, followed by people running around the corner looking terrified.

_Gotta find a clever way to get away from my friends to transform!_

“I HAVE TO GO!”

_Nailed it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you're wondering about the timeline of the fic, Part 1 took place before Heroes' Day in Season 2, and Part 2 takes place a few weeks after season 3 (even though I came up with the story idea before season 3 had even come out...yeah I've had to change some stuff lol)
> 
> Next chapter: We meet the akumatised victim and see what kind of damage they have caused.


End file.
